


Six is a Crowd

by Flyingicecreamtruck



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingicecreamtruck/pseuds/Flyingicecreamtruck
Summary: “Oh no,” Randvi said at the sight that greeted her. “This will not do.”
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	Six is a Crowd

In the days when Sigurd ruled Ravensthorpe in name and Eivor in deed, and both were gone for weeks at a time, Randvi had taken to walking the settlement at night, ensuring the safety of its citizens before she found her own bed.

Though Eivor now ruled uncontested, and stayed close to home more often then not, Randvi continued her routine. She found she loved this time of night when Ravensthorpe lay dark and quiet and its people content with the day.

At the docks, the guards murmured a quiet greeting as she turned past the shipyard and up past the farms. Valka was still awake at this hour, sitting by her fire. Randvi returned her wave but continued on until she reached the pond where dozens of tiny lights dances across the waters.

Fireflies, the locals called them. Randvi had been entranced the first time Eivor had brought her here at night. It had become her favorite spot in the settlement.

A rustle of wings broke Randvi out of her thoughts and a split second later, Synin landed on her shoulder. With a sigh of fond exasperation, she reached up to scratch the bird's neck.

“Are you a common messenger bird now?”

“Randvi!” Synin cawed and nibbled at her hair.

“Yes, all right,” she laughed. “Go. I will be there in a moment.”

With another loud caw, Synin took off, winging her way above the treetops towards the longhouse. Randvi followed, finishing her task before heading for the room that had once been her and Sigurd's, but she now shared with Eivor.

“Oh no,” she said at the sight that greeted her. “This will not do.”

Chewy lay sprawled out in what was her normal side of the bed. Nali lay curled on her pillow and at the foot of the bed was the fox with the ridiculous name that Eivor brought home one day. Dandelion Puff. Absurd. Even Synin had settled in, perched atop the wooden headboard.

Amid the sea of animals, trying and failing to pretend she was asleep, was Eivor. As Randvi cleared her throat, one blue eye opened. 

“You were taking far too long. I was forced to find other company for tonight.”

It took effort not to laugh at the exaggerated pout in Eivor's voice. “My apologies, Wolf-Kissed. I will find somewhere else to-”

A pillow hit Randvi square in the face. Eivor laughed as she tossed it back, tucking it back behind her head. “You heard her. Go on, all of you.”

Chewy whined, but obeyed, jumping down and walking to the nest of old blankets she used as a bed. Dandelion Puff followed as Synin took to her usual perch in the rafters. Nali did not even bother to open her eyes. 

With a sigh, Randvi grabbed the edge of her pillow and pulled it towards her. Nali hissed her displeasure and jumped off the bed and stalked from the room, head held high.

“Careful,” Eivor laughed as Randvi made a show of brushing off her pillow. “Your boots will probably smell like cat piss tomorrow.”

“She is your cat, Love.” Randvi began to undress, smirking as Eivor ogled her appreciatively. “If that does happen, I expect a new pair of boots from you. The best silver can buy.”

Eivor grumbled playfully at that but eagerly pulled her close as she slid into bed. For a time, all thoughts of angry felines were forgotten

In the end, they both needed new boots.


End file.
